We Are So Last Year
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt Hardy tries to find the courage to break up with Ashley Massaro. Does he go through with it? to find out, read the story?


Title: Song-Fic We Are So Last Year 1/1  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, They Own Themselves; I also  
do not own the song We Are So Last Year, It's Owned by the band Hawthorne Heights  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Matt walked into the arena where smackdown was being held. He had a bunch of thoughts racing through his head. He wasn't thinking how he was going to perform in the ring tonight; he was more focused on how to break it off with Ashley. He has been with Ashley since him and Amy broke it off back in June of 2005. Matt spotted Ashley talking with the other smackdown divas. He stopped and just stared at her for a few moments. What the hell am I going to tell her? Never mind that, how am I going to tell her? What the fuck am I going to do? Should I lie to her and not tell her the truth on why I am breaking it off with her or should I tell her the truth, arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh is all Matt could say at that time. He just didn't know how to break the news to Ashley. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and started walking to where the divas were. Once he got up to where they were, he greeted them with Hello and how are you ladies doing this evening. They all laughed at his friendliness and said we are fine and we need to get going so with that said, Kristal, Jillian, and Michelle McCool left, leaving Ashley alone with her boyfriend Matt. Hey babe, Matt said to Ashley as they greeted each other with a sweet friendly kiss on the lips. Hey Matt, Ashley said after their sweet little kiss. Well I better be going so I can get ready for match, Matt said to her as he began to leave but stopped and looked at Ashley. Hey you and I need to talk after tonight's show. Umm okay was all that came out of Ashley's mouth at that moment in time. With that being said, Matt walked off into his locker room.

**We're falling faster  
This is the last year  
Just a few more hours  
Until we are all alone  
This never happens  
Changing with fashion  
Just a few more hours  
Until we are unknown**

**I wish I could have known you better  
I should blame it on the weather  
This was over from the start  
Does it even matter?  
Our situations getting worse**

After his match against Mr. Kennedy, matt made his way up the ramp and back to his locker room. He was still un-sure how to break the news to Ashley. What the hell am I going to say to her? Do I tell her its not you, its me ordeal or do I say, I think we need time apart and see how things go from there. No, I can't do that to her and I will just tell her the truth. I am not going to lie about why I want to break it off with her. I am just going to tell Ashley bluntly my true feelings and just go from there and see what happens after that. With clear in his head, Matt went and jumped in the shower before he made his way back to his hotel room. Once out of shower, he got dressed and got all his stuff together before his drive back to the hotel room with Ashley. He walked out of his locker room and went to the divas locker room so he can get Ashley so they could leave. He knocked on the divas locker room door and waited before he entered to see if it was okay to enter, when he heard the okay, he stepped in and asked Ashley if she was ready to leave. Hey Ashley, you ready to go, yea Matt, I'm ready. With that being said, he grabbed her bags and walked out with her. Matt loaded the stuff in the trunk of the rental car he was driving and left moments after. The car ride to the hotel was completely quiet, neither one of them said a word. They soon arrived at the hotel, which seemed to take forever and Matt started getting the stuff out of the trunk, while he told Ashley to get there room key and etc…. She did as she was told and he followed her all the way up to the room. Once inside he dropped all of there stuff on floor and flopped right down on the bed. Ashley then broke the silence about what did we need to talk about. Oh yeah right, ummm you might want to sit down for this. Why Matt, what's going on? You have been acting weird all day. Ashley, please sit down. No was her response and he didn't argue. He just left it along and said alright fine, stand up, I don't care. Well what do we need to talk about that is so important? Ashley, I don't know how to say this. Say what Matt, just come out and say it. Ashley was starting to get annoyed and Matt could see it and he could also sense it. Well I wanted to talk about us? Oh this isn't going to be good at all now is it Matt. I am going to sit down because this isn't good; nothing is ever good when a conversation starts off like that. Okay hear it goes, Matt said to himself before telling Ashley the truth. Matt took a breathe and let it out before he spoke softly. Look, Ashley, I think you are a great girl and our relationship has been great but, oh god here it comes thought Ashley. I don't think we should continue seeing each other anymore. Ashley had tears forming in her eyes, what was all she said that moment. Matt, why, what the hell brought this up. Ashley, please just calm down and take a breather for a second. No! Matt, I will not calm down and take a breather. You're breaking up with me? For what another smackdown diva that is on the roster. NO Ashley that is not the reason at all. My heart isn't in the relationship anymore. I don't see it the relationship going anywhere and also because my heart is aching over Amy. Matt said looking at the ground. My heart belongs to her and I am sorry but that's how I feel. I was with her for 6 years and I just can't up and hop into another relationship and pretend is it great when it isn't. Ashley, I can't keep hurting you anymore and this is why I am telling you. Whatever Matt and with that being said, Ashley got up from where she was sitting and left the hotel room she was sharing with Matt. Ashley where are you going, you can room here with me, NO Matt, I can't because we aren't together anymore and also because I have stronger feelings for you than you do for me, so I am going to leave and see if I can room with one of the other girls. After Ashley said that, she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door while slamming the door behind her. Matt just blew out a sigh of relief and lay back on the bed staring up into the ceiling.

**Sleep in, (sleep in)  
Sleep well, (sleep well)  
With this life, (this life)  
We're set to fail**

**I just wanted you to know  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
You are in my dreams  
And just like in a movie  
The one you want to see  
With a happy ending**

**This dead letter written on black paper  
It never found her eyes  
Instead of love (instead of love)  
She only saw dollar signs**

**Sleep in, (sleep in)  
Sleep well, (sleep well)  
With this life, (this life)  
We're set to fail**

Matt than began to talk to himself and said, this is for the best Ashley and I am sorry that I hurt you. That wasn't my intention at all. I just couldn't keep lying to you and I also couldn't keep lying to myself anymore. My heart belongs to Amy and it will always. I am truly sorry Ashley and I hope you find that special someone like I found that special someone. Thank you for the memories Ashley and I won't ever forget you and with that being said, he was finally able to say goodbye and drifted off to sleep.

**I just wanted you to know  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
You are in my dreams  
And just like in a movie  
The one you want to see  
With a happy ending**

**With this life, (this life)  
We are set to fail**

**I just wanted you to know  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
I just wanted you to know  
I think about you every night  
When I fall asleep  
You are in my dreams  
And just like in a movie  
The one you want to see  
With a happy ending**

The End

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions


End file.
